The Love Life Of Spectra Phantom
by macman2012
Summary: Spectra Phantom was once a cruel man who seeked ultimate power. Now, what will happen when he is a kind, gentle man, who meets the love of his life. SPECTRAxOC On hold until future notice. Sorry.
1. Spectra's Return

It was a lovely summer evening and a young, 18-year-old, girl named Mara Dennis was sitting under a tree. She was laying in the park with her Bakugan partner, Pyrus Sunfire Pyrosoul, who she just called "Pyro", for short. Right now, Mara was sad. She hadn't seen her boyfriend, Keith Clay, in over a month. She missed him so much. Pyro was sad too, because Keith's Bakugan, Helios, was her boyfriend. Just then, a portal opened up right behind her, and a dark figure stepped out. He was wearing a black leather jacket, black boots, black pants, and he wore a black hawk's mask with glowing green eyes over his face.

"Spectra!" Mara exclaimed, as she ran over to him and embraced him.

"I told you I would come back." Spectra said, as he pulled her up to his lips and kissed her. Mara was happy that Spectra was back. She reached up to his mask, but he pushed her hand away.

"Please, Keith. I haven't seen your face in so long. Let me take off the mask." Mara pleaded.

"Oh, alright." Spectra said. Mara reached up, and removed the black mask from his face. She looked up at the face of the man she had fallen in love with, Keith Clay. He looked back at her through his light-blue eyes. Infinity Helios

jumped off of Keith's shoulder and floated over to Pyro.

"I missed you, Pyro." Helios said.

"I missed you too, Helios. It's good to see you again."

"Let's get you home, Mara. We have some catching up to do." Keith said. And with that, they walked back to Mara's house. Once they arrived, they both sat down on the couch, with Mara on Keith's lap, and began to make-out. They kept on going, until Mara reached over and pulled off Keith's jacket. She then reached over to his shirt and pulled it off. Realizing where this was going, Keith grabbed Mara's wrists and pulled them away.

"Mara, no." Keith said. Mara pouted in disappointment.

"Why not, Keith?" she asked in a sad voice.

"I told you, not yet. We're not ready." Keith replied. Mara sighed. Why did Keith have to be so noble? Even though she appreciated how much he cared for her, it got to be a little annoying sometimes. They continued to make-out a little more, despite their small disagreement, until finally, Keith declared that it was time for bed. He placed the black mask over his face once again, and asked,

"Mara, where's the guest room?"

"You can sleep in my room if you want." Mara offered.

"Alright, Mara but remember what I said, okay?" Spectra replied.

"I know." Mara said. They then walked upstairs and fell asleep in Mara's bed. Helios and Pyro slept in the small bed that Mara had made from a shoe box.


	2. Keith and Helios Pop the Question

Mara's POV

When I woke up the next morning, I saw Spectra out on the balcony, wearing only a pair of sweat pants and his mask. I got out of bed, and went outside to join him.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Spectra said without turning around. I went to stand next to him.

"How long have you been awake, Keith?" I asked.

"Awhile." he replied. He then removed his mask and placed it on the balcony, and turned to me and kissed me on the lips.

"Let's go out for breakfast." Keith said.

"Okay." I replied. We then went out and got pancakes for breakfast. Our day went about normal, we transported into Bakugan Interspace for a few hours, but eventually we zapped out at dinnertime. Spectra took me out to a fancy dinner at an expensive restaurant. After dinner, we took a walk in the park. Once we got there Helios said,

"Pyro, may I talk to you in private for a moment?"

"Of course, Helios." Pyro responded. They then floated over to a tree and began to talk. Spectra smiled. He removed his mask, turned to me and said,

"Mara, we've been dating for almost three years now, and I think it's time to take our relationship to the next level." I raised my eyebrow, not seeing where he was going with this. He got down on one knee and took out a little black box. I screamed.

"Mara Dennis, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Oh yes! Oh god yes!" I said as I ran over to him and embraced him. I had tears in my eyes. I had never been so happy. Just then, Helios and Pyro came back.

"Oh Pyro! I have great news" I exclaimed.

"Let me guess. You're getting married." Pyro said.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Because Helios just proposed to me as well." she replied. I grabbed Pyro out of the air and gave her a hug.

"Mara, I, can't, breathe." she gasped.

"Oh, sorry." I said, releasing her. I was so happy. We continued walking through the park for a while, and then we went home. When we got back, we went upstairs and began making-out on the bed.

Keith's POV

Mara and I continued to make-out on the bed for a little longer, but then I said,

"Ok. That's enough for one night. Time for bed." Mara looked disappointed, but then she just nodded and snuggled up close to me. When I woke up the next morning, Mara was laying on top of my chest, I let her sleep in for a while, just thinking to myself, mostly about the wedding. I was so happy that Mara said yes, I couldn't wait for her to finally be all mine.


	3. Wedding Day

Keith's POV

Well, today's the big day. The day I finally get married. I've been looking forward to getting married ever since I met Mara. Now, it was finally time. I was fixing my tie, as my best man, Dan Kuso, came in to check on me.

"Can you believe it? Best man for two weddings in a row." Dan said. I smiled. Dan had also been the best man at Shun and Alice's wedding.

"You ready, pal?" Dan asked.

"More than ever." I replied confidently. Just then, Helios floated in. I tried to stifle my laughter. Helios was wearing a tiny little tuxedo that Julie had made for him. I was trying to keep myself from laughing, but eventually, I cracked. I burst out laughing.

"Shut up." Helios said grumpily.

"Oh, relax Helios. You look, uh, stylish." I said in between bursts of laughter. I was originally planning to make Helios one of the groomsmen, but he didn't really want to partake in my bachelor party. He just found it odd. So, Mara and I decided to have Helios and Pyro be the ring-bearers. Finally, I was all ready. I stepped outside the dressing room, and took my place at the altar. Mara's father walked her down the aisle as she took her place next to me. Then, the service began.

Awhile later…

The service almost over, and the priest called for the rings. I saw Helios and Pyro struggling to hold the rings, while desperately flapping their wings.

"Damn, these things are heavy." I heard Helios grunt under his breath. I held back a laugh. Once we had placed the rings on each others fingers, the priest announced,

"You may now kiss the bride!" I gently placed my lips on Mara's, as we kissed. When I released, everyone cheered. Then, the reception began. Our friends all came to congratulate us. A few of our friends were married, such as Alice and Shun, and Dan and Runo. The rest of our friends were not married yet. There was Ace and Mira, Marucho and Jewls, Julie and Billie, and Baron and his girlfriend from Vestal, named Victoria. We all danced, and laughed and had tons of fun. After a while, it was time for us to leave for our honeymoon. When we got into the limo, Mara was constantly badgering me about where we were going. I wouldn't tell her anything, other than that it was on Vestal. We arrived back at the house, grabbed our suitcases, and then I created a portal to Vestal.


End file.
